


Three Instead of Two

by kayjscage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjscage/pseuds/kayjscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school cafeteria is no place to be making out, but Kenny doesn’t mind one little bit when they put their love on display. And they don’t mind that he likes watching. Maybe they like it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Instead of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr user tweek0 after they kickstarted my Creekenny love. Sorry it’s so short, but I’m really proud of it!

There they are, sitting in their usual corner, off in their own little world where the only thing that matters is them and the calloused fingers that are running through wild, golden locks as dark and pale lips collide longingly. Breaks in the kiss are filled with sweet words and soft laughter. A shaky hand rests upon a denim-clad thigh as the thumb of its twin lovingly strokes the cheek of the other boy. They separate from each other just far enough to look each other in the eyes and Craig pets Tweek’s hair, his fingers brushing the blonde’s jawline and eventually finding his chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger. Craig leans in as a mischievous smirk graces his handsome face and he whispers something that must be devious, as it makes Tweek giggle once more and a pinkish hue spreads against his otherwise ghostly pale face.

Kenny’s off in his own little world as well, enchanted by their affection. He doesn’t pay any attention to the laughter around him while his friends share jokes and banter. He’s too busy watching the gentle caress of lips upon each other and wondering if those lips are as soft as they look, if they taste like coffee and cigarettes, respectively. He finds himself hungry for the same touches, wanting so desperately to sit himself between them and have them pamper him the way they do to each other. Craig’s lips on his neck while Tweek pets his hair or strokes his cheek. God, if he could have Tweek’s hand lay on his thigh like that, he might just die. Man, what is he thinking?

He’s violently knocked back to reality by Cartman elbowing him in the ribs not two minutes into his ogling. He reluctantly gives the boy his attention, looking to where he’s pointing, finding himself staring at Craig and Tweek again. He looks back to Cartman to see the boy making a motion of snogging with someone in mockery of the two, snickering at his own joke. Kenny gives an insincere chuckle to get his friend off his back, thinking he’s safe to immerse himself again in his daydreams. When he turns back around, Craig and Tweek are no longer kissing, no longer whispering to each other, no longer giving romantic touches. They are glaring dangerously in his direction. Kenny swallows the nervous lump in his throat as Tweek removes himself from Craig’s lap and stomps over to his friends table from the empty corner they were occupying, the other following silently.

“Do you have a _problem_?” Tweek demands more than asks, crossing his arms as Craig settles for a simple flip of the bird. “Are we bothering you or something?”

“Oh, no, no, boys! It doesn’t bother anyone when you eat each others faces off in the cafeteria during lunch. It’s so inspiring to watch you guys swap spit and fondle each other. It really makes me think about getting my act together so I can get a girlfriend, then her and I could be just as obnoxious as you two!” Cartman puts on his sweetest voice, earning a few not-so-hidden chuckles from the other boys at the table.

“Oh please, Cartman. A girlfriend? It’s ridiculous of you to think any person in this town would be willing to date a narcissistic, psychopathic neo-Nazi like yourself, let alone one of the girls. What’s worse is that you think any of us believe you’re not so far back in the closet you’re one foot into Narnia,” Craig quips, quick on his feet to shut down any fucker who thinks they can get away with talking shit about him and his boy. “Hell, maybe that’s why you’re so disillusioned.”

Cartman seethes at the triumphant smirk Craig dons while his friends guffaw about his unfortunate smack down. Giving his signature, “Screw you guys, I’m going home!” he storms off, the fact that he takes his tray of food with him not going unnoticed.

Kenny uses the distracted, roaring laughter around him to chance a look at his objects of affection. Laying his eyes upon Craig’s abdomen and slowly inching his way upwards, he catches stormy blue eyes looking him over thoughtfully. His cheeks flush red before he looks away in embarrassment.

“Honestly, Kenny, I’m not sure why you still hang out with him. I know the others tolerate him because we’ve all known each other for so long, but you’re the only one who continues to actually be his friend. What’s that about?” Craig asks, giving his arm when Tweek hooks a hand in the crook of his elbow.

“Heh, I guess I just feel sorry for him? I think he’d get worse if he had no one at all, y’know?” Kenny tells them. It’s the truth.

“Don’t tie y-yourself down just because you f-f-feel bad for someone else. K-Kenny, I-I think you c-could do much better,” Tweek trips over his words, something Kenny knows he only does these days when he’s flustered or nervous. Why is he blushing like that?

“Yeah, you could do with a change of company, Ken. Come with us to Denny’s tomorrow.” It’s Craig’s turn to phrase a question like a demand. Tweek fidgets and shifts from one foot to the other, biting his lip. More nervous habits. What’s up with him today? Is he okay?

“Well, I wouldn’t wanna get in the middle of your date night,” Kenny tries to wave it off. He doesn’t want to be a bother. “Besides, I’m trying to save up my money.”

“I-I could p-pay for you. It’d be no t-trouble. Craig was gonna pay for me anyway, y-y’know, so…” Tweek trails off, nuzzling up to Craig like he does when he needs reassurance or to boost his confidence. “A-and it’s not like we don’t go on d-dates just by ourselves a-all the time. It’d be nice to have extra company.”

“S-so, wait, you mean, like… . It’d still be a date, but with three instead of two? No third wheel bullshit because we’d all be… each others date?” Kenny manages to get the words out despite his astonishment. He looks from one to the other quickly, making sure this isn’t some joke, but he only finds hopeful smiles. He looks back to the other guys to see if they heard any of that; if maybe they’re in on it. None of them are paying attention, going back and forth on each other as they were earlier.

“Yeah, why not? Like we don’t see you ogling us all the time,” Craig exclaims nonchalantly, ignoring the warning elbow that Tweek just jabbed into his ribs.

“I-it’s not like that! I just! U-uh, well, I mean! Uuuumm…” Kenny tries his best to kick his brain into gear, but he just can’t think of any quick excuse. He swallows his pathetic babbling as an uncomfortable heat engulfs his cheeks, the tips of his ears, and the back of his neck.

Tweek frantically waves his hands in what he hopes is comforting dismissal. “N-no, it’s okay! We… like it. A-a-and not when just anybody does it either! We like when you watch us. We… we…” Tweek’s whole face brightens and he gives up on that last sentence, instead hiding his face against Craig’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that hazy look you get in yours eyes is nice. I’ve seen you lick your lips while staring too. I know you want in on this,” Craig chuckles timidly, a blush of his own forming now, barely noticeable against his dark complexion. He places his free hand over Tweeks' and rubs little circles into his skin as he speaks, coaxing him out from his hiding spot.

“You’re really cute Kenny, and funny. We like hanging out with you. We’d be really happy if you went out with us,” Tweek beams at him when he finally composes himself, holding Craig’s arm tighter in anticipation.

Was this really happening? Did Tweek just call Kenny cute, funny, and fun to hang out with? And was Craig nodding his head in agreement of those things? Were they really asking him out on a date? Asking him to be with them? But how? He’s never done something like that before. What if he fucked it up? What if he ruined it for them? But they both seem so eager about the idea. Fuck, he’s already took too long to answer. They’re waiting. Fuck. Fuuuck.

“Y-yeah… Sure. D-Denny’s sounds great, I’d love to,” Kenny agrees, the words flying out of his mouth before he can even register what he’s saying.

Tweek’s smile brightens with a tiny gasp and he releases his boyfriends arm as he can’t help but shake his fists excitedly. “G-great! That’s awesome, dude!”

“We’ll be–… We’ll be by to pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow night,” Craig informs him after the lunch bell cuts him off the first time he tries, offering his arm for Tweek to take again and leading him out of the cafeteria.

Kenny stares on for a minute, dumbfounded, as they walk off to class against the crowd. Tweek’s untamable mane shifts as he turns his head to smile at Kenny again, his malachite eyes shining splendidly, that beautiful glee shooting through Kenny’s own pools of steel blue and piercing his heart.

The only thing that awakens him from his yearnful trance is when a friend, he’s not sure which one, jostles him. “You coming, dude?” he thinks he hears Kyle ask.

“Y-yeah…” Kenny can barely mumble. He can tell he’s gotten up from his seat by the way his perspective in vision changes, but he doesn’t feel it. He can’t feel his feet move him across the room, can’t feel his own tongue in his mouth, can’t feel anything. The only thing he can feel is his heartbeat thrashing against his ribs as he thinks of the way green joy met astounded blue and the blushing faces of two very happy boys; happy because he accepted their date proposal.

He’s never been so excited to go to Denny’s before.


End file.
